Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone
Thomas O´Malley movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast * Lt.Commander Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Wart * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Merlin * Tuxedo Sam (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Archimedes * Robin Hood as Sir Ector * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Sir Kay * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Sir Pellinore * Merlin Squirrel as himself * Wart Squirrel as himself * Granny Squirrel as herself * Squirrel Girl as herself * Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as Scullery Maid * Zira (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) as Madam Mim * Wart Bird as himself * Hawk (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) as Hawk * Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Black Bart the Knight Scenes: # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 2 - Jonathan Steele Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 3 - At Robin Hoods Castle # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 5 - ("A Medeval Assembly Line") # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 7 - Battle for the Dishes # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 8 - Jonathan Steele's Educations # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 9 - Zira ("Mad Madam Mim") # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 10 - A Wizard's Duel # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 11 - Jonathan Steele is Made a Square # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! # Jonathan Steele and the Sword in the Stone part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: Sword In The Stone (1963) Quotes: * Tod/Kay: whispers Quiet, Greenhorn! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: I'm trying to be. * Tod/Kay: And nobody asked you to come along in the first place. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: I'm not even movin'. * Tod/Kay: Shut up. a doe Aha! Here we go. Oh, what a set-up. Hmm. Right smack through the old gizzard! almost shoots the doe with an arrow, but the tree-limb Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur is on breaks;Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur falls onto Tod/Kay,sending the arrow whistling away into the air; the doe flees. * Tod/Kay: WHY, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: Tod/Kay chases him Oh Tod, please, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Please! * Tod/Kay: If I ever-- over a ruined tree If I ever get my hands on you, I'll wring your scrawny your little neck, so help me, I will! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: into the forest I'll get the arrow, Tod. I'm sure I can find it. * Tod/Kay: chuckles Don't tell me you're going in there? Why, it's swarming with wolves. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: I'm not afraid. * Tod/Kay: Well, go ahead! It's your fur, not mine! Go on, go on! * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: putting the sword back in the stone after Jonathan Steele pulled it Alright, boy, let's have the miracle. Raff goes up to the sword to pull it out of the stone again * Tod/Sir Kay: Jonathan Steele's arm and shoves him away Now, wait a minute! Anyone can pull it once it's been pulled! to pull the sword but can't * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Go to it, Tod. Give it all you got. Put your back into it! Tod * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: other knight cats and dogs come in and try to pull out the sword as well * Jake Clawson/Black Bart: Now hold on. That's not fair. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: I say we let the greenhorn try it. * Jake Clawson/Black Bart: That's what I say. Give the greenhorn a chance. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: Go ahead,son. Steele walks back up to the sword. The miracle light appears over the stone just when he pulls the sword from the stone successfully * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: It's a miracle ordained by Heaven. This boy is our king. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Well, by Jove. * Jake Clawson/Black Bart: What's the lad's name? * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Eh,Jonathan Steele... Oh, I mean Arthur. * Thomas O'Malley/Black Bart: Hail, King Arthur! * Cats and Dogs: Hail, King Arthur! Long live the king! * Tuxedo Sam/Archimedes the Owl: chuckles I can't believe it! * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: to His Stepson Jonathan Steele Oh, forgive me, son. Forgive me.Im sorry My Son and I could strict rules for you.your real mother and my second wife died you were 5 years old in November.Im Sorry about your Father Too. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: Oh, please don't, sir. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Tod! Bow Down to your king! bows (At Robin Hood's Castle and Robin Hood and Duchess's Second Marriage in Wedding Frame Portrait) * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:yo ho the devil take it oh no the devil take it anyones got better sense than go barging off into the infernal forest alone you had no business letting him go.Just Because Im Married to Duchess the White Cat * Tod/Sir Kay:look,Dad. Im not the Jonathan Steele's Keeper throws the bone on the floor and Tiger and Talbot fight each other for it * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Well, blast it all i am i took him Stepson and your Half Brother Jonathan after his father's death. you might say being his stepfather well im responsible. Jonathan Steele. Copper and Tuxedo Sam arrive at the castle and the dogs jump on him and lick him being happy to see him * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:get his dogs off Tiger! Talbot! Off with you. Now, look here, Greenhorn. What's the big idea of gallivanting off in the woods... and worrying the living daylights out of everybody? * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur:I'm sorry, sir. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Well, sorry's not enough. That's four demerits. Four hours extra kitchen duty. Eh, report to the cook! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur:But, sir, I'd like you to meet... * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Go on, hop it, boy, hop, hop, hop it! Jonathan Steele retreated at once into the kitchens Well, yes, you've got to keep a tight schedule to run a big place like this.Need strict rules. Especially for cats. * Tuxedo Sam/Archimedes:And I most certainly agree. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Who are you and... Oh. I mean, uh, you? * Copper/Merlin:Uh, my name is Copper. Uh, this is Tuxedo Sam. A highly educated Penguin. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Educated Penguin?(laugh) Say, that's a good one. Say. Hey, I know. You've got him under a spell, Marvin. You're a magician. * Copper/Merlin:The name is Copper. And I happen to be the world's most powerful wizard. O'Malley enters the castle * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Thomas O'Malley! (Laughs) Thomas! Greetings, old boy.And what's all the noise about London, hmm * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: Big news. Really big news. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Sit down,kitty,and let's hear all about it. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: They're having a big tournament New Year's Day. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Oh, that's not news, dash it all. They always do. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: Yeah, but, Robin, here's where all the excitement comes in.sniffs To the winner of this tournament goes the crown. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: to Thomas O'Malley and cough You mean he'll be king of all England? * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: King of all England with water spill on nose and sniffs again. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Tod, lad, did you hear that? * Tod/Sir Kay: Pretty fair prize, I'd say. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Yes, and you can win it, boy, if you knuckle down to your training. And we'll have you knighted by Christmas and off to London. What do you say? * Tod/Sir Kay: Sure. Why not? Why not? * Robin Hood/Sir Ector:Jonathan, lad, how'd you like to go to London? * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: Oh,Sir Robin Hood, you mean it? * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: If you stick to your duties, you can be Tod's squire. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Arthur: Oh, I will, sir.I Will [ but he fall down the kitchens stairs] Hood and Thomas O'Malley laughs * Tod/Sir Kay:I don't want Jonathan to my squire Toast together * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Here's to London! And here's to Tod. * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore: And here's to the banner of the Castle of the Forest Suavage. * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Cheers! * Thomas O'Malley/Sir Pelinore:Cheers! * Robin Hood/Sir Ector: Cheers! Gallery Adult Copper.jpeg|Copper as Merlin Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Sir Kay Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Sir Pellinore Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Sir Ector Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs